


The Distance

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, arguably the worst thing i have ever thought of, lowkey domestic makes a reappearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re leaving. And to think our love was eternal, what a sham.” She banged her fist on her chest, then sighed theatrically as she collapsed to her knees.“Oh, God.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> katara doesn't want her treasured boyfriend to leave, but, alas, a job is a job  
> for day 5 (distance)

“I’m not kissing you.” Katara turned her head, leaving Zuko’s lips to land on her cheek.

“It’s my last night here before that two week trip, you could at least be nice. To your boyfriend. Who you love dearly.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back. “I’ll bring you a souvenir, I promise.”

She titled her head up, nose knocking into his chin. “Oh, gee. A souvenir for all the impending emotional trauma. Whoo-hoo.”

Zuko snorted. “You’re so dramatic, it’s going to be a fourteen day business trip. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving. And to think our love was eternal, what a sham.” She banged her fist on her chest, then sighed theatrically as she collapsed to her knees. Katara managed to bring both of them down to the kitchen floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Oh, God.”

Katara stilled, suddenly serious, and cupped a hand around his cheek. “You know I’m joking, I just… I’m so used to having you by my side, it’s gonna be an adjustment. Even if it is only fourteen days.”

Zuko sighed. “I know, I’m gonna miss you too.”

They were quiet for a moment. 

“Luckily,” Zuko spoke, “we do have a pretty awesome cell phone plan.”

“Shut up you goober.”


End file.
